A strip of film is incrementally advanced in a camera to position an unexposed frame to an exposed gate for exposure. The accurate advancement and registration of each frame to the exposure gate is critical to ensure correct frame-to-frame spacing and avoid an overlap of exposing images.
While various devices have been disclosed for metering a filmstrip in the camera, one such device is disclosed in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/992,851; filed Dec. 18, 1997; entitled METERING APPARATUS; of Anthony DiRisio, Leonard Richiuso and Shannon Young. While prior art devices provide very satisfactory service in a camera which manually advances the film, a problem exists when a motor is used for advancing of the film within the camera. The stopping position of metered film between an ambient environment utilizing fresh batteries and a cold environment using weak batteries can produce a significant difference in the stopping position of the film due to coasting of the motor. During the time after which the motor is turned off the film may travel due to coasting of the motor.
Thus, there is a need to provide a mechanism for accurately stopping of the film once the motor for advancing the film has been turned off.